zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 27
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. ---- Suggestions Cow vs. Cucco animals that can help you, with milk and gliding. Solar flute : :I'm running out of Ideas. Solar flute : : I think we can have more interesting battles than this. : :stardude, remeber to sign your comments, supports, and opposes. Solar flute : : This lols me. Scarletspeed7 16:47, 7 November 2008 (UTC) : : XD I like the summary. It's good. I'll take it! --AuronKaizer 17:17, 7 November 2008 (UTC) : : Ugh I love the randomness of this fight it seems like something I would come up with, but I cant just see the cow winning unless it was a magical cow (no offense to the cow). NintendoGamer1124 : : This seems interesting and the description made me giggle. midnaslave 20:44, 7 November 2008 (UTC) : : i like the randomness of the battle and think it would be funny whoever wins! ssherry92 : : This is kind of random, but at least it's interesting. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:36, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Saria vs. Ilia Two important girls from two Link's hometowns. User:Stardude613 : : This is so not a fair fight. Ilia gets lobotomized by Moblins, and Saria is super-strong. PS, sorry for forgetting to sign. Scarletspeed7 17:36, 7 November 2008 (UTC) : :Scarlet, you forgot to sign your vote. Solar flute 16:48, 7 November 2008 (UTC) : : I don't see it being a bad fight, but not a good one either. Can't decide. --AuronKaizer 17:17, 7 November 2008 (UTC) : : Doesn't seem like an even fight saying saria is a sage and ilia was captured and lost her memory. NintendoGamer1124 Makar vs. Saria A battle of musically talented short Forest Sages who both technically have tons of power and who both enjoy being stuck inside of temples, forcing you to rescue them. Also, both of them get their own song. Scarletspeed7 16:47, 7 November 2008 (UTC) : : I...like it? What? --AuronKaizer 17:17, 7 November 2008 (UTC) : : Saria would win no doubt. She is pretty well known and in some peoples eyes in a much better game, and she has a the famous song named after her. NintendoGamer1124 Wallmaster vs. Zant's Hand I almost won two week ago and since some people really liked it (including me) I'm bringing it back for another chance. NintendoGamer1124 : : we have one hand's only fight this week. Lets not do one next week. Scarletspeed7 20:49, 7 November 2008 (UTC) : : Yeah, enough hands for a while. It's a decent enough idea, but there are better ones. --AuronKaizer 21:53, 7 November 2008 (UTC) : : I don't see what's wrong with having the same theme. Variety is important, but this is a good fight, and Dexihand and ??? aren't the same kinds of hands as Wallmaster and Zant's Hand. It would be like saying that Great Deku Tree vs. Maku Tree is very similar to Deku vs. Korok, just because they're all plants. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:42, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Navi vs. Ezlo A battle of two advice giving characters, who will win? Ssherry92 : : I can't see this becoming a very positive battle. You know how loved Navi is by everyone. I'm indifferent. --AuronKaizer 21:53, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Comments Thanks solar flute for getting the next match up! Scarletspeed7 16:47, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Your welcome. Solar flute 16:50, 7 November 2008 (UTC)